Faire un cadeau
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Et si nos aventuriers n'en savaient pas tant que ça les uns des autres ? Et s'ils ignoraient même leurs dates d'anniversaire ? Alors que pourrions-nous imaginer si Bob avait réussi à trouver celle de Théo et se démenait pour lui trouver, vaille que vaille, un cadeau ? Fanfiction écrite pour la Saint Valentin 2017 [Théalthazar]


_Avant-propos_

 _Hello tout le monde ! Ceci est ma fanfiction pour la saint Valentin 2017 et quoi de mieux qu'un bon Théalthazar pour fêter ça, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai hésité à refaire comme l'année dernière et faire un poème mais, vous me le pardonnerez, l'inspiration n'est pas venue pour le premier vers. Alors j'ai dû me contenter de ça, que je vous livre au tout dernier moment ! (sinon c'est pas rigolo)_

 _Du coup ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit de Théalthazar. Et pour ceux qui seraient en manque : j'en ai deux autres qui arrivent d'ici la fin de la semaine._  
 _Sauf qu'on fera pas aussi fluffy et mignonnet et cliché. Oh non !_  
 _Du coup je vous laisse avec les plus adorables des tourtereaux !_

* * *

Lorsque le soleil avait calciné le ciel et transformé en lambeaux la robe de la nuit, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ronflait, endormi sur son bureau. La fenêtre de l'auberge était ouverte et un vent frais s'y engouffrait. Il venait ronronner dans les cheveux du mage en amenant avec lui des senteurs de thym, de roses et de rosée.  
Peu à peu le pinceau du soleil redonna ses couleurs au monde gris de la nuit. Par grosse tâche d'huile, long trait d'acrylique, gouttelettes de gouaches répandues çà et là… Il y allait grossièrement, surchargeait le tout de jaune, de rouge et de vert. Et pourtant entre ces éclaboussures, on distinguait quelques splendeurs magnifiquement détaillées. Entre la tempête de feuilles vert émeraude, un bourgeon en or resplendissait de milles feux et on voyait clairement les hirondelles battre des ailes.  
Dans les flaques d'or qui s'étalaient sur l'herbe, les perles de rosée avaient toutes une teinte différente et les roses avaient tous un parfum qui leur était propre.  
Mais en fait, même dans l'océan de bleu du ciel on voyait des arabesques de nuages, des explosions de clarté, des nuages d'ombres.  
Même les rayons du soleil glissaient différemment sur l'eau du lac.  
En fait, il suffisait d'y regarder de plus près pour voir que tout n'était pas aussi flou et grotesque qu'on pouvait le croire.

Bob se réveilla au premier coup de pinceau qui vint lui lécher les joues. Sa joue droite était encore noircie par l'encre et sa main n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ses yeux battirent lentement, comme s'ils avaient du mal à assimiler la situation.  
On était donc le matin.

Finalement, ils se portèrent sur son véritable problème, celui auquel le sommeil l'avait arraché. Une feuille de papier plus que blanche, sans compter les innombrables gouttes d'encre, imputables à la fâcheuse habitude qu'avait Bob de secouer sa plume dans tous les sens. Dans l'arbre qui était planté devant la fenêtre s'agitait un couple de rossignols.

\- Et merde !

Sans prêter une quelconque attention au désordre qu'il provoqua en s'aspergeant à la hâte et en changeant de vêtements pour une robe carmin recouverte d'arabesques d'ébène, il se prépara et sortit de la chambre de l'auberge. En bas, l'aubergiste nettoyait déjà les tables. Le mage le salua à la va-vite et sortit en trombe, faisant au passage claquer la porte et arrachant un soupir au propriétaire.

Dehors, malgré la fraîcheur matinale et l'heure peu avancée, Shin était déjà installé dans un arbre, une pomme dans une main et façonnant apparemment des objets de l'autre.

\- Salut Shin !

L'archer sursauta et faillit tomber. Il se ressaisit tant bien que mal et, tout en cachant sa main derrière son dos, sourit à Bob pour le saluer.

\- Tu sais si Grunlek et Théo sont réveillés ?

\- Grunlek est en train de pécher sur le lac. Quant à Théo, tu le connais. Il dort encore. Et je pense qu'on le tirera pas du lit avant midi.

Bob poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et prit un moment pour regarder la surface aquatique refléter les vagues de lumière. Il avait passé toute la nuit à chercher, en vain, ses mots. Peut-être alors que le jour serait suffisant.  
Il vérifia qu'il avait bien accroché sa bourse à sa ceinture et prit la direction de Mirage. Même si rester aussi près de la ville des Intendants était dangereux, ils n'avaient guère eu d'autres choix. L'elfe qu'ils traquaient s'était caché dans la région et leur quête payait bien, alors ils restaient dans une auberge un peu en-dehors de la ville, juste à côté d'un lac qu'ils suspectaient d'être le lieu cachette de leur proie. Ils avaient passé tout l'hiver à inspecter les environs et il ne leur restait comme possibilité qu'une grotte, que certains habitants du coin appelaient « La gueule des étoiles ». A vrai dire, ils se foutaient un peu du nom. Ils avaient juste envie d'en finir vite et bien et de toucher leur récompense.  
Mais la derrière semaine avait été une semaine de pluies diluviennes et d'orages jupitériens et cela avait repoussé leur assaut. Ils n'avaient cependant pas chômé et s'étaient concentré sur les préparatifs mais ils n'avaient pas pu faire de reconnaissance.  
Et puisque ce jour-ci ne voyait aucun nuage à l'horizon, Shin n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de Grunlek pour effectuer la mission.

Mirage n'était pas loin et, lorsqu'il passa, la capuche bien enfoncée sur le visage, les portes de la cité des Intendants, il n'était même pas 9h. Il avait donc toute la journée. Toute la journée pour flâner, se reposer, se préparer pour le lendemain.  
Mais cette journée, il ne voulait pas la prendre pour ça. Non, cette journée il y avait un petit quelque chose qui le démangeait. Quelque chose qui avait trotté toute la nuit dans son cerveau. En fait, ça avait même trotté depuis bien plus longtemps et cette petite pensée avait déjà fait ses galeries et même glané quelques petits secrets.  
Cela lui avait certes pris du temps. Refaire un fil d'Ariane avec de vieux cheveux d'enfants n'était pas chose aisée. Mais il avait réussi. Alors maintenant il cherchait un cadeau. Pas forcément quelque chose de très compliqué, juste quelque chose qui puisse lui faire plaisir.

Les boutiques de Mirage étaient pleine de merveilles, des robes noires et vertes, des capes de velours, des parures de perles, plein de choses qui contrastaient avec la boue qui jonchait les pavés. Mais rien de tout cela n'était fait pour Théo. Lui, il aurait adoré. Il imaginait la douceur des vêtements juste à leur vue et c'était tout juste s'il ne se jetait pas dessus pour les acheter malgré tout, même si ses précieuses économies suffisaient à peine pour offrir son cadeau à l'inquisiteur – et paladin de temps à autre.

Il continua à se balader dans la principale rue commerçante de Mirage en allant de boutique en boutique. Il repéra bien quelques chevalières qui auraient pu plaire à Théo mais elles étaient trop chères pour lui.

Le temps grignota peu à peu la journée et, alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, les cloches de la ville sonnèrent midi. Il y avait bien eu une forge avec une épée splendide et dans ses prix mais elle était déjà réservée.  
Ce fut donc plutôt désespéré et la tête en ébullition que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon alla s'installer dans les jardins de la haute-ville. Il s'y était rendu un peu par hasard à vrai dire, ne connaissant pas encore bien la ville malgré leurs nombreuses excursions dans Mirage.  
Il eut l'impression que le lieu était magiquement entretenu. L'hiver passait à peine que déjà les roses noyaient les rouges qui engloutissaient les violets qui giclaient sur les blancs. Et ce n'était pas tout. Des arabesques de vert et de brun dansaient sensuellement entre les les typhons d'or et les nuages de coton noir, des lèvres rouges carmin dépassaient des massifs d'argent et d'émeraude et des gants d'améthyste se glissaient sur des bras de rubis. Les couleurs se mêlaient, roor, violert, arleu, tout tourbillonnait et se mélangeait en une mélasse magique multicolore.  
Entre deux haies, deux formes humanoïdes avançaient. Elles occultaient toute la brillance et la splendeur des fleurs du jardin et en rendaient les couleurs presque fades. Balthazar cligna des yeux et les silhouettes disparurent.

Il ressortit sa feuille de papier toujours vierge et sa plume et se perdit à nouveau entre les grains de poussière qui parsemaient le papier. Du vide, du vide, toujours du vide, un vide infini et éternel, un vide qu'il ne pouvait pas combler, un vide terrifiant, un vide désolant, un vide qui n'invitait qu'à la tristesse.  
Un petit morceau de vide sans vie en fait.

Il songea à le remplir avec ces fleurs et ces couleurs. Avec le parfum du jardin. Avec la douceur. Avec la nacre des étoiles. Avec l'azur infini du ciel. Avec le moelleux des nuages. Avec les lèvres du soleil.  
En reconsidérant son idée, il rit de lui-même et se trouva ridicule. Tout ça, ça avait du sens pour lui. Mais tout ça, ce ne serait que des mots sans goût, sans odeur, sans saveur pour le paladin.

Il contempla à nouveau le jardin, ne se lassant pas vraiment de voir cet ouragan de couleur être peu à peu englouti dans un déluge de flammes orangées. Les vagues montaient et montaient et montaient : puis elles s'écrasaient lourdement sur le bord des pavés scintillants.  
Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour Théo. Tous ceux qui avaient de belles couleurs, des formes exquises et un goût savoureux pour lui ne seraient pour celui qui servait la lumière qu'un ramassis de bêtises.

Et il aurait pu chercher bien plus longtemps si le soleil n'avait pas commencé à décliner et l'horizon à se teinter d'une fumée rosâtre. Alors il prit le chemin du retour en soupirant. Peut-être qu'il trouverait de quoi faire en chemin.

A son retour, Shin et Grunlek n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Il s'était installé sur les bords du lac pour regarder le feu courir sur l'eau. Ses pieds y trempaient et, entre ses mains, un orbe de flammes qui se ployait selon le bon vouloir de ses doigts.

Une détonation sourde retentit derrière lui, suivie d'un grésillement et d'une odeur âcre.

\- Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de venir m'emmerder maintenant.

\- Moi ? Ennuyer mon fils ? Mais cela ne se peut voyons ! Je n'ai à l'esprit que ton bonheur !

Enoch Lennon vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils en se caressant le bouc. Il lui jeta un regard amusé et, d'un geste de la main, embrasa littéralement le lac, arrachant un soupir désespéré à Balthazar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Moi ? Oh, rien du tout. Je venais juste voir où tu en étais.

\- Où j'en étais pour quoi ?

Le sourire d'Enoch s'élargit alors que ses pupilles de chat prenaient des reflets irisés.

\- Mais… au sujet de ton cadeau enfin ! Après tout, je suis poli, je ne voudrais pas couper l'herbe sous le pied de ma chère et tendre géniture. Donc j'attends minuit pour aller donner son cadeau au seul homme qui le mérite !

Bob se figea un instant puis siffla entre ses dents :

\- Alors ça, tu n'as pas intérêt.

Le démon haussa les épaules et fit disparaître les flammes qui ronflaient sur le lac.

\- Je me passerai de ta permission si tu le veux bien. Mais promis, je ne lui donnerai mon cadeau, et dieu – hum hum – sait qu'il va l'aimer !

Il se leva et s'étira en baillant ostensiblement sous le regard foudroyant de son fils. Il claqua des doigts et un cercle de flammes violettes apparut sous ses pieds. Il allait disparaître quand il rajouta négligemment :

\- Oh et, au cas où cela te serait utile, n'attend pas Shin et Grunlek ce soir. Ils sont en parfaite santé, rassure-toi, mais je pense juste que tu peux voir quelques débris d'un entraînement matinal si tu regardes bien sous cet arbre.

Il y eut un crépitement, un éclair noir et le démon disparut. Balthazar jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers l'endroit qu'avait désigné son père, et qui était selon toutes apparences le lieu où Shin se tenait le matin, et aperçut des éclats de glace jonchant le sol ainsi qu'une rose piétinée.

Il haussa les épaules avec la même désinvolture qu'Enoch un peu plus tôt et se releva. Les lumières de l'auberge étaient déjà allumées et, puisque Lumière était déjà installée à l'écurie, Théo était sans doute là.

Il ne lui restait donc que quelques pas pour trouver n'importe quoi. Enfin, pas n'importe quoi. Le n'importe quoi. SON n'importe quoi.

Mais, même si chaque pas lui durait une éternité, il ne trouvait rien. Alors il entra finalement, la mine abattue.

Théo était déjà installé à l'une des tables avec une pinte de bière. Il était vêtu d'une tunique noire aux rebords d'argent, héritage familial.. Il fit signe à Bob de venir le rejoindre et commanda un pichet de vin rouge pour le mage.

\- Alors, t'étais passé où ?

Le mage sourit tristement et joua avec ses boucles brunes avant de lui répondre.

\- J'étais à Mirage. Voir si je ne pouvais pas acheter quelque chose et me détendre un peu.

Le tenancier apporta le pichet commandé et s'en servit un verre, qu'il commença à goûter. Le paladin leva les yeux au ciel et répondit du tac-au-tac.

\- Ouais, t'es allé aux putes quoi.

Le mage faillit s'étrangler et cracher le vin qu'il buvait. Il regarda le paladin d'un air éberlué. Théo, lui, semblait très sérieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas si incohérent. Il tapota la table du bout des doigts et eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ça se tient, ça se tient… mais non, pas cette fois.

Théo haussa les sourcils et lui jeta un regard appuyé.

\- Bon, j'aurais peut-être dû en fait. Mais nan, j'étais pas allé baiser. J'étais allé trouver un cadeau.

\- Un cadeau ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Le mage le regarda avec stupéfaction. Sérieusement ? Il lui disait ça sans trembler ? Du coup… il s'était trompé ? Mentalement, il considéra cette idée. Impossible. Et puis Enoch – et c'était triste à admettre – ne se serait sans doute pas trompé sur ce point là.

\- Pour ton putain d'anniversaire gros bêta. J'ai cherché toute la journée et j'ai rien trouvé. Même pas pu composer un putain de poème.

Théo le regarda presque avec pitié et éclata de rire.

\- Mec, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fêté mon anniversaire, alors que quelqu'un me fasse un cadeau ! J'dois t'avouer que ça m'étais plutôt sorti de l'esprit.

Balthazar se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et lâcha un nouveau soupir. Il s'était fait chier pour rien apparemment.

Mais c'est là qu'il remarqua. Un détail. Un détail énorme comme une maison. Voire un dragon. Voire un titan – de psychée de préférence. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mis une si belle tunique pour un soir avant une mission ?

\- ENFIN ! Putain, j'ai failli m'impatienter.

L'éclat de voix de Théo avait fait sursauter le tenancier, qui mit une main à son coeur pour se calmer.

Il s'était levé et avait attrapé Bob par le col.

\- Je te jure que si tu ose me refuser cette danse, je te crame sur le champ.

Le mage resta bouche bée et se laissa relever par le paladin. Et la danse commença. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vivement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient ivres des bras de l'autre.  
Et ils continuaient pourtant de danser, typhon de rouge-gorges et de pies, mélasse de couleurs multiples. Et ils continuaient, continuaient, continuaient, continuaient sans jamais parler, dansaient juste, les mains sur les hanches de l'autre, sans explication, sans rien car rien n'aurait pu vouloir dire quoi que ce soit ici non rien n'aurait pu mieux expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient que le flot infini de mouvement et de tendresse que constituait leur danse alors ils dansaient dansaient dansaient et se noyaient dans les doigts de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une digue vienne arrêter leur folie.  
Un mur en bois, pour être précis. Du chêne, haut de 5,5 mètres en prenant en compte les deux étages, épais de trente centimètre, fissuré ça et là sans doute par quelques rixes et amours anciennes, avec même des traces de suie, de bière et de gras.  
Mais une digue ça n'arrête pas les flots comme ça. Non non non, ça les fait se renverser, ça leur oppose une résistance. En fait, ça arrête celui qui la touche. Mais le reste du flot, il fonce droit sur celui qui est déjà là. Et il s'écrase dessus.

Le contact entre les lèvres ne dura qu'une seconde. C'est long une seconde, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'appartient qu'à nous de la découper en dixièmes de secondes, c'est facile. Puis pourquoi pas en millièmes après tout, nous avons tout notre temps. En parlant de temps, et si nous les prenions par cent-millième ? Mais entre deux cent-millièmes on peut bien trouver quelques centaines de trilliards de billions de milliards. Et ce temps là lui même on peut le décomposer. Entre 0 et 1, on a un infini. Mais entre 0 et 0,1, on a aussi un infini. Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire durer les secondes jusqu'à l'éternité. Il ne tient qu'à notre imagination de créer un espace qui nous permette de savourer chaque infinité de notre infini. Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire de ce baiser une éternité que jamais on ne pourra effacer. En une seconde on peut rêver et vivre une infinité d'éternités. Alors autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?  
Et c'est ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. Ils profitèrent de leurs éternités. Pendant une seconde. Puis leur lèvres brûlantes se quittèrent, laissant à regret les belles couleurs, les formes exquises et le goût savoureux pour haleter et prononcer à la va-vite avant de se relancer dans une nouvelle série d'éternités :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Théo...


End file.
